


Start of Something New

by freerangegranola



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: But it's happening, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, i'm legit low key proud of this ngl, the high school musical AU nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freerangegranola/pseuds/freerangegranola
Summary: Alex met John Laurens at a New Year's Ever party, and ended up singing a duet with him. John and Alex were enthralled with each other instantly, but lost contact after the party. When school starts bacl up, there's a new student in town; and a new play. What ever could happen next?*High School Musical AU... Yeah, you heard me.*





	1. New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I mean... woops? Sorry I'm trash??  
> This is officially the Start Of Something New. A High School Musical AU.

**_~_** **_NEW YEAR’S EVE     ~_**

  
  


“Alexander, dear,  _ there  _ you are.” Martha Washington rounded on her adopted son as she found him in the hotel lounge, on a couch tucked far away in the corner, curled up with an enormous biography on one of his favorite court justices. george had gifted him a set of justice biographies for Christmas, and with the way Alexander cherished them one could assume it had been a sports car for the teenage boy.

 

“Hi, Martha.” Alex smiled guiltily, looking up from this large tome in front of his eyes. 

 

“Dear-” Martha began, scooting Alex over to rest next to him on the couch. “It’s New Year’s Eve.”

 

“Happy New Year’s Eve, Martha.” Alex grinned cheekily, specifically not acknowledging the point she was attempting to make.

 

“You don’t need to be reading right now, Alexander.” She smiled lovingly at him, so grateful for her son. Grateful, but not a pushover. She knew Alex needed a shove to socialize, and she worried about her boy. He never took the leap to meet others his own age, and she was concered.

 

“But, Martha-” Aex began, making an indignant noise as the large book was removed from his hands suddenly, Martha standing back up with it in her grasp.

 

“Go to the teen’s party, Alex.”

 

“Martha,  _ please _ , you know I don’t do well with people my age.  _ Besides, _ who’s going to read about the notorious Ruth Bader Ginsburg if you take my book?” 

 

“Dear, you’re starting up at the new school this semester. Please. I really want you to  _ try. _ ” She fixed him with a stare, softening her gaze. “For me?”

 

_ Damnit, Martha. _ Alex thought to himself. “ _Fine_.”

 

Martha beamed at him, offering her hand to pull him off of the sofa.

 

“Can I at least have my book back?”

 

Martha shook her head humorously, giving him the heavy piece of literature, guiding him to the elevators. “Come on, I laid out some of your best clothes.  _ All  _ the boys will be wanting to give you a midnight kiss.”

 

“ _ Martha!” _ Alex turned around, stopping in front of her, scandalized. Blushing a dark red, he began to sputter. His adopted mother just laughed in response, pushing him towards the elevator again.

 

**~~~**

“Come on, Jacky! If I’m right here, whatcha gonna do, huh, son? I’m right here on your left! Get around me! Get around me!” Henry Laurens loomed over his son as they occupied the hotel’s gym for the third hour in a row. 

 

Eleanor Laurens walked in, irritated but not particularly shocked to find her boys sweat-drenched, right where she left them hours ago. Henry was still yelling at her John, drilling him non-stop.

 

John zipped around his dad, performing a quick lay up, to which Henry shouted happily. John’s face broke into a smile, as he got the verbal approval from his father.

 

“Boys?” Eleanor spoke up, entering the gym, wrinkling her nose as she walked further in. The smell of sweaty men greeted her. “You’ve been at this for ages. Did you both forget?”

 

At the responding blank stares, she rolled her eyes, unfurling the shawl around her shoulders and taking a leisurely spin to show off her gown. “The party?”

 

“Oh! The uh…the party.” Henry began, obviously still unsure.

 

“The New Year’s Eve party.” Eleanor supplied.

 

“Oh, right! Of course, dear.”

 

“Go wash up, please. And John?” He looked up from where he was practicing his dribbling. 

 

“There’s a teens’ party in the kids’ club.” 

 

John fixed her with a look, almost to say  _ really? _ , but the stare back from his mother answered the unspoken inquiry.

 

“You wash up too. You stink, dear."

 

Henry laughed, clapping his son on the shoulder. "Won't be getting any ladies smelling like that, now will we, Jacky?" 

 

John smiled akwardly back, shrugging of his father's hand and jogging to the door to hit the shower.

 

**~~~**

 

Alex made his way through the crowded room of teens, scoping out a place to sit. He had somehow managed to convince Martha to allow him to bring his book to the party, and he cluched it protectively against his chest. He weaved through the people in the absurd New Year’s outfits, finding a small lounge area with fair lighting. He smiled, looking up at a cute couple singing karaoke, as he found his spot on a chair.

 

He never had quite gotten used to the extravagance that surrounded his new life, even if he had been with the Washington’s for almost six years now. He shook his head in part absurdity, part awe at the sparkling decorations descending from the ceiling.

 

Across the room, John Laurens entered from the opposite door, greeting a few other senator’s kids he recognized as he walked in. He found a spot in front of the small makeshift stage where a blonde couple was singing a song together, reading the lyrics off the screen in front of them. As the notes faded out, the MC stepped onto the small raised platform.

 

“Alright!” he laughed, clapping along with the crowd. “Who’s next, hmm? Who will we have next? How about-” The spotlights situated in the room spun about, gliding over teens who half-heartedly moved out of the scope. One landed on John, while the other light landed on Alex, who looked up, squinting in confusion. He had already become absorbed into his book, no attention paid any longer to his surroundings.

 

A group of guys pushed John onto the stage, ignoring his verbal protests, situating him in front of one of the microphones. “No, guys, I don’t sing! Stop it! Yo, guys! Really, I  _ don’t  _ sing!”

 

A girl went over to Alex, still clueless, and removed the book from his hands. She offered her hand to him, and once he still confusingly grasped it, pulled him onto the stage as well. “Wait, excuse me, I don’t know what-” Alex cut himself off as he was pushed in front of the crowd, now leveraged above them. He wrapped his arms around himself, blushing intensely. He looked away from the (very cute) guy next to him, trying to calm down from being forced onstage. It wasn’t that he disliked attention; when  _ he  _ wanted it, when he was in his element, he liked it fine. Craved it, even. But it wasn’t like this was a debate. This was a forced  _duet. _

_ What the hell?!  _ _ Fucking Americans, I swear to god _ Alex fumed in his head.

 

“Hey, one day you may thank me for this!” Laughed the MC, cueing the DJ to began the duet song.

 

The notes trickled out of the speakers, and John shrugged, figuring if he sang the first few lines and jumped down it would appease the group of teens enough. There was no way this small guy next to him would get up the courage to sing anyways.  _ Pity, he’s damn cute _ thought John, before launching into the song.

 

“ _ Livin' in my own world. Didn't understand-”  _ John began to sing the lyrics, looking anxiously over the crowd who (thankfully) had quickly gotten over the commotion they had caused getting to the stage. He looked over at the teen next to him, who _was_ really quite cute. Or, at least, the parts that John could see were quite cute. The other half of his face was obscured by his long hair, which he appeared to be attempting to hide behind. 

“ _ That anything can happen. When you take a chance.”  _ John walked away from the mike, about to jump off the ledge of the stage when a voice came from behind him. 

 

Whipping around, he saw the small man timidly singing his lyrics as the appeared on the screen.”  _ I never believed in what I couldn't see, I never opened my heart” _ The guy had an amazing voice, and John returned to his microphone, smiling down at the shorter man before they began singing the next section together.

 

**~~~**

 

As the song ended, Alex and John continued to look at each other, ignoring the cheering crowd around them. Alex smiled shyly up at the taller man, walking off stage with him.

 

“I’m Alexander, by the way. Most people just call me Alex though.”

 

“I’m John. John Laurens.”

 

**~~~**

 

“So you've got to be a singer, right?” John asked as the two of them walked outside to the abandoded balcony, away from the noise of the crowd. 

 

Alex snorted, and shook his head. “No, my verbal prowess typically extends soley to debates and yelling at people through my computer screen because of their idiotic tweets.” 

 

John laughed at the joke, smiling at the other teenager.

 

“What about you, dearest Laurens? You have some pretty amazing vocals too.”

 

Blushing at the endearment, John chuckled, shaking his head in the same fashion. “No, although my shower head does get a lot of free concerts.” Alex smiled toothily at the joke. “Besides, my dad doesn’t really agree with that sort of extracurricular.” John’s tone changed slightly, but before Alex could question it, counting erupted inside.

 

“ _ TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE-” _

 

They looked at each other, staring. Alex grinned slightly as a flurry of snow fell on his nose. John reached to brush it off, moving his hand to Alex’s cheek after doing so. As the counting ceased inside and the crowd erupted into cheers as the time zone reached midnight, they each leaned into each other, pressing a soft yet heated kiss to the other’s lips. They pulled back as the explosions of the fireworks sounded, making Alex jump. 

 

John smiled goofily at Alex, who beamed back.

 

“I’ve been in this country six years, and the fireworks still terrify me.” Joked Alex in a hushed tone, not wanting to disrupt their moment. 

 

“Oh, where’s your family from?” Alex could feel John’s breath, as they were so close, huddled together in the chilly (now January) winter.

 

“Unimportant. There’s a million things I haven’t done.” 

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like this.” Alex leaned in again, pressing an equally timid, yet still electric kiss to John’s lips.

 

They pulled apart quickly again as people poured out onto the balcony to see the fireworks. John jumped back slightly; it was fine to kiss Alex, this boy who had ensnared him so quickly, when no one was around, but with twenty senator’s kids around, there was too high of a chance the incident would make its way back to Henry Laurens’ ears.

 

“I should probably get going, find my mom.” Alex began, noticing John’s unease. 

 

“Oh, yeah! I uh, I should go too. Find my mom, not yours, I mean. And my dad.” John’s tone changed again at the mention of his dad, but Alex made a point to overlook it, instead thrusting the phone Martha made him get towards the taller boy.

 

“Do you want to put your number in? If you don't want to, that's fine, I get it, but I thought, maybe-” Alex began to ramble, a habit of his, but was cut off by John's voice.

 

“I’d love to.” John smiled serenely down at Alex, punching in his number quickly, snapping a quick selfie for the contact picture.

 

John pulled out his own phone, taking a picture of the angelic looking Alex, his face framed by the dark waves of his hair that had captured snow flurries. Alex quickly typed in his own number, passing the phone back. John looked down at it, and began speaking.

 

“You know, singing with you has by far been the best part of this trip. My dad always makes us go for the winter break, to see his congress friends, but I never-” John looked up, surprised to see Alex had disappeared into the throngs of teenagers without saying goodbye.

 

Frowning, he looked back down at his phone, staring at the picture of the mysterious boy. He was amazing, enthralling, and they had kissed twice after just meeting each other. Uncharacteristic of John, for sure. But… there was  _ something _ about Alexander. His eyes, his hair, the fire that carried his stance. Something made him feel slightly helpless; and he wanted to find out what it was, and absolve this need to get to know Alex better.

 

“ _ Alexander _ .” John whispered to himself, letting the name roll of his tongue. He smiled broadly at the feeling it invoked. Turning his attention to the finale of the fireworks, the warm feeling still on his lips and the whispered name made him aware that Alex hadn’t been a dream.

 

**~~~**


	2. First Day Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I did it again, I wrote another chapter....

****

**_~ AT THIRTEEN COLONIES ACADEMY~_ **

****  
  


John got out of the car, thanking the security officer and driver in the front seat. It was tedious not being able to drive himself to school; his father always shot down his attempts to get his license, citing security issues that would arise from a senator’s son driving alone. He hated constantly feeling pressured by his father, even within the confines of a car driving to school.

As he stepped out, he was greeted by yells of excitement from Lafayette, his best friend. 

“ _ Mon ami!  _ How are you?!” Laf greeted him, pulling him into a hug as John’s car sped away.

“Hey Laf! I’m alright, how’re you?” John smiled up at Lafayette’s tall figure, his ponytail fluff blocking the sun perfectly from John's lower vantage point.

“Better now that I’ve seen you, dear John!” Lafayette flirted, batting his eyelashes. John laughed loudly, drawing attention from some of the other students. Lafayette always let his flirtatious streak shine through, never quite distancing himself from his French upbringing. 

John was lucky Lafayette attended the same academy as him; Thirteen Colonies was situated on the outskirts of D.C., a highly "competitive" school to get into. It was made by and for high class officials and  government figure’s kids to attend, to assure there was no “inter-mingling”, as the principal always made a point to say at the introductory speeches each year. Lafayette attended, for, as the son of a noble French house, and a Marquis himself, his status _beyond_ warranted the need to attend the private academy. The majority of the student body, however, were kids of congressmen or other government officials.

“Are you ready for the district playoffs, John?” Lafayette inquired as they made their way out of the courtyard. Lafayette had joined the basketball team when he met John two years prior, as a show of firendly solidarity, and since then had come to enjoy the sport. 

 

“Well, if I’m not, my father certainly is.” John grimaced, his mood slightly dampened at the mention of his father’s favorite past time of his.

“I’m sorry,  _ mon ami.” _ Laf clapped him on the shoulder, pulling him into his body in a sort of moving side hug.

“Oh! Before I forget- happy new year, Laf.” John told his best friend as they made their way into the entrance, weaving through the crowds. He leaned into the side hug more, grateful for the contact.

“ _ Bonne année à toi aussi, John!” _

**~~~**

 

Thomas Jefferson stared down at his phone, weaving through the incessant crowds that filled the halls. His hair bounced with every step, his stride meaningful and confident. A few of the girls called to him as he walked through the halls to the front steps; “Hi Thomas!”

He made a point not to break stride, though, on a mission. He walked through a group of students who were crowding the entrance way, rolling his eyes as they made noises of protests. He was rushing, he knew, but he wanted to make it to his destination. When he looked behind him, he realized James Madison, his boyfriend, was trailing behind, though. He made a deliberate move to slow down his strides until James caught back up to the taller man. Jefferson smiled down at him, grasped his hand in his own, and continued on his mission, now at a (slightly) slower pace.

**~~~**

“You’d think they’d  _ actually  _ apply themselves this year.” Angelica rolled her eyes, watching as a group of football players passed by her. 

Eliza and Peggy Schuyler, Angelica’s younger sisters strode up to their elder counterpart, both smiling. “What are you looking for, Ang?” Eliza asked, following her gaze once they arrived next to her station at one of the bulletin boards in the lobby.

“A mind at work.” Angelica huffed, returning her eyes to her sign up poster she was hanging. “No luck finding  _ that _ here, though.” 

**~~~**

“Y’know, Martha, I think my stomach is feeling off, maybe I should-”

“No.”

“Martha, really, I don’t-”

“Alexander.”

“I’m just saying, please-”

“Dear, I know you’re nervous to start at a new school, but it’s for the best and you know that. You’ll do amazing here.” Martha placed her hands on Alex’s shoulders, staring him in the eyes.

“I don’t want to keep sticking out, Martha.” Alexander whispered, a rare moment of vulnerability on his part. “I’m always the adopted immigrant, or the show off, or the orphan, or the-”

Martha pulled him into a hug, shushing the verbal spiral before it could take hold. “It’ll be fine, honey. I promise. You can tell me all about it tonight, and I made George promise to get off early so he’ll be home in time to see you.” Alex’s eyes lit up slightly at the mention of his adoptive dad, and then issued a resigned nod to his adopted mother.

Principal John Adams walked into the office then, carrying a file. “Ah, hello Mrs. Washington. And you must be Alexander Washington!” He smiled, a forced expression on his face. He stretched out his hand to shake Alexander’s, but he was rebuked before he could grasp the younger’s hand.

“Actually it’s Alexander Hamilton.” He shot back; all of his paperwork said that, why did this man decide that wasn’t fitting? Annoyance shot through Alexander, but at a look from Martha, he added a “Sir.” as an afterthought.

“Well, Mr.  _ Hamilton _ , your academic record surely... _precedes_ you. Please, come along and I’ll show you to your first class.” He walked off without any further dialogue, making Alexander throw a look at Martha and shout a hasty goodbye before rushing off after him.

**~~~**

 

The drama room was filled to the brim, chatter swelling between the four walls. Lafayette and John sat on two desks, talking to one another animatedly. Mr. Frederick sat in a literal throne (well, a prop throne, but the absurdity still stands) cleaning his nails as the students milled about before the bell rang. 

Hercules Mulligan rushed in, worried he would be late. Breathing a sigh of relief when he realized he wasn’t, he walked up to his two best friends, one of whome he was dating.

“Herc, what’s up man?!” John asked happily upon seeing him. He pulled him into a quick hug, before Laf swooped in and placed a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Almost late on the first day back,  _ mon chou? _ ” Lafayette tsked at him from his perch on the desk.

“I was in the costume closet downstairs, trying to get one of the sewing machines to work again.” Hercules smiled guiltily, earning a laugh from both of his friends. They began an excited conversation as the class continued to trickle in.

A few minutes after the first bell rang,Alexander slipped into the busy room, attempting to go undetected. He walked up to the man sitting at the front -  _ is that a throne?!  _ Alex thought incredulously - and handed him his paper of enrollment. He moved to the back of the room, searching for a desk, a few or the students becoming hushed as he passed them. “Excuse me.” He said, slipping past two men, one of whom was wearing an obnoxious magenta coat and huffed when Alex brushed past him.

The final bell rung, and the students hopped off the desks and returned to their seats, getting ready for the first day back at school. Laf gave Hercules a quick peck before leaving to go to his desk a few seats away. John rolled his eyes at them.

“Hello class, my dear thespians!” The teacher sprung out of the throne, his british accent shocking Alexander. “For those who don’t know me, I am George William Frederick the Third! I have many theatrical degrees, and am quite the  _ dramaturg _ , if you will.” He flounced around the classroom, his multiple (and very ornate) layers flowing behind him.

John leaned over to Hercules’ desk and whispered “I’ve always been shocked he and Jefferson aren’t good friends.” Hercules huffed in laughter, earning a reproachful glare from Mr. Frederick. “This is a classroom for theatre,  _ not _ Project Runway.” He said, pushing off some of the fabrics Hercules had resting on his desk.

John rolled his eyes, about to turn back around when he noticed the new student for the first time. “ _ Alexander _ ?” he whispered in disbelief, his mind short circuiting as he stared at the small man in the back. Before he really considered his actions, he whipped out his phone, hurriedly searching through the apps for his contacts.

“Dude, you ok?” Hercules whispered worriedly as John frantically attacked his phone.

John made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, still flipping through his phone.

“Additionally, class, we have several sign ups in the lobby. There is, of course, the winter musical, directed by yours truly. Additionally there is the sign up for the mathlete and scholastic dual competition, and you all can address Mrs. Schuyler here with any concerns about  _ that. _ ”

A soft and basic ringtone filled the room, interrupting Mr. Frederick’s speech. All of the students rushed to check their phones, pulling them out from seemingly nowhere.

“Babe, is it yours?” Jefferson asked quietly, turning around to look at a confused James who shook his head, shrugging. Jefferson looked back at his own phone, double checking for notifications. The bedazzled cased phone stared back at him, nothing new on the screen.

“Oh, of course. The war on cell phones resumes, lucky me.” Cried George dramatically. He circled the room, resting in front of anyone holding a phone still, having them place the device into a basket he was carrying.

“Ah yes, I will be seeing you  _ all _ in detention- yes, you too, Mr. Jefferson. Oh yes, I know, how cruel. You’d think I sent a battalion after your family. Oh, and  you, Mr. Hamilton. You should know we don’t allow cell phones to be on during classes. Best to learn by experience, then. Oh, and  _ welcome _ to Thirteen Colonies.” He said, sarcasm dripping from the words. “Oh! And Mr. Laurens, our little troublemaker, you of course are a part of this as well. You will also be in detention.”

Lafayette raised his hand, attempting to charm Mr. Fredrick on John’s behalf. “Actually  _ monsieur,  _ we have, how you say, basketball practice after school, so sadly, John cannot attend. _ Je suis vraiment désolé.” _ He smiled his winning grin, throwing all of his French charm into the effort.

“Ah, I see. In that case, you will also be having, how you say, detention, Mr. Lafayette.”

Angelica giggled at the retort from the back, but Mr. Fredrick was obviously  _ not _ in the mood. “Oh, and you too, then, Mrs. Schuyler!”

**~~~**

 

As the bell rang after the gruelling first period, the students rushed out, John one of the first. He waited off to the side until he saw a short man with far too big of a backpack for the first day back come out of the room.

“Alexander!” He called, rushing up to him. Alex turned around, his face splitting into a grin. 

“John!” He beamed, pulling him into a hug.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, my dearest Laurens, my family wanted me to attend an academy since my adopted father’s work has been gaining a lot more attention. Y’know, for safety purposes.”

“Oh! Who’s your adopted dad?” John asked, floating mentally at the prospect that Alex was  _ here _ in front of him.

“George Washington.”   
  


“No way! I love his new policies on immigration reform.” John beamed down at Alex, letting the flow of student traffic carry them.

“I think I just fell in love with you a little upon hearing that, John.” Alex flirted, smiling back. John’s heart throbbed, a warm feeling coming back to him he hadn’t known he was missing.

John laughed, whispering on the next line. “I looked for you at the resort, but-”

Alex continued in the same tone. “We had to leave early the next morning, Martha’s parents were coming into town. Why are we whispering, John?”

“Oh. Well, your adopted dad may be a great senator, but my real dad… not so much. I haven’t really told him anything about meeting you, or the singing on new year’s, or y’know, my  _ own _ sexuality.”

“Who’s your dad?”

“Henry Laurens.” John dropped the name like a lit grenade, waiting for it to blow up the conversation they were carrying.

“Oh. Damn, John. I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, me too. But, anyways, I’m so happy to see you. Alexander, I’ve been wanting to see you again since the party. I’ve been feeling so- I don’t know how to phrase it, exactly, but-”

“Helpless?” Alex supplied, staring at John with big eyes.

“Yes! That, exactly!” They stopped walking, John pulling them off to the side of the hall. They stared at each other, and John whispered again. “Helpless.”

They stared at each other for a few more moments, before continuing to walk, both in a slight daze. They happened upon the large (and very glittery) sign up board for auditions for the winter musical.

“Bet you’re  _ dying _ to sign up for that, now, huh?” John joked, motioning to the poster.

Alex just snorted, shaking his head. He didn’t want to think of a retort right then, instead he just wanted to look at John once more, still disbelieving that whatever gods existed placed them in one spot for the  _ second _ time.

“Y’know, if  _ you _ performed in the show, I’d love to come see it.” Alex smiled at him, position his body in front of the poster. 

John laughed and shook his head. “No, that’s pretty damn impossible, what, with my dad and all.”

“What’s impossible,  _ Jonathan?” _ A voice inquired, a mound of hair poking out from behind the bulletin. The hair was soon followed by the obnoxiously tall body of Thomas Jefferson. Alex hadn’t even properly met the man yet and already disliked his entitled presence being anywhere around him. “Didn’t know that was in your vocabulary. Surprising, that you even  _ know  _ words with more than two syllables.” John tensed next to Alex, who looked ready to attack, but Jefferson plowed forward.

“How nice your showing the islander around. Thomas Jefferson.” Alexander stuck out his hand, waiting for Alex to shake it. When Alex didn’t make a move to, Thomas shrugged and spun around on his heel. He signed his name in a purple flourish on the audition sheet. “Oh, were y’all going to sign up? James and I have been starring in these productions for years.” He huffed, a smile curling around his lips.

“James?” Alexander inquired, standing up as straight as his heavy backpack and stature allowed.

“My boyfriend.”

“His Boyfriend.”

John and Jefferson answered simultaneously. “Well, if you so badly need your voice to be heard, there’s plenty of  _ supporting _ roles this time. I know how much you American Dream Immigrants need to be seen and heard, to validate yourselves.”

John opened his mouth slightly in shock and the abhorrent behaviour, even for Jefferson. 

“You must be out of your goddamn mind to think I’d willingly put myself in the position to spend time with your for months on end, Thomas. Besides, if the two of us were onstage, I can guarantee there’d be a clear supporting actor, and it  _ wouldn’t _ be me.” Alex raised his eyebrow at a huffing Jefferson, turning to find his way to the next class. “Bye, John.” He called as he walked off, winking at him, earning a broad grin in return.

“Gag me with a spoon.” Jefferson groaned, watching the exchange.

 

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos, comments, and continued reading!! It means the world <3 If you guys have any feedback, prompts, suggestions, or anything else I'd love to hear it! <3 Thank you again!


	3. Uh, That Equation is Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is a bit short, but I'm gonna have a crazy next few days and wanted to get something up! :D Also, detention will be its own chap! :D Thank you so much for reading!

**~DURING SCHOOL BASKETBALL PRACTICE~**

  
  


“My my my,  _ mon ami. _ You told me about this Alexander, but you failed to describe how _adorable_ he was.” Lafayette arched his eyebrows at John as the stretched before practice started. They were able to convince the principal this year to include a period that was mandatory for the basketball team, as they needed "all the practice they could get." (Henry Laurens' words.) And by " _they_ " convinced the principal, really, Henry donated a large chunk of change to ensure the schedule modification as well as John's placement as team captain.

 

“Y’all  _ would _ be pretty damn cute together, John.” Hercules laughed, balancing himself as he stretched his quads by placing a hand on Lafayette’s shoulder.

 

John turned bright red, and in lieu of verbal response chose then to do a hanging towel stretch. As he was folded over, he muttered out “I kinda want to do the musical.”

 

“What was that,  _ mon ami?” _ Said Laf absentmindedly, focusing on his stretching (and his feeble attempts to slyly feel Hercules up by “using him for balance”.

 

“I kinda want to do the musical.” John said, clearer now, as he straightened back up, slinging his arm behind his head in a new stretch.

 

“Oh, that’d be awesome!” Smiled Hercules. “I could do costumes!” He beamed, already thinking of potential outfits for John.

 

“I would enjoy that, too. I would of course excel, as we French have a- how you say,  _ flair _ for the dramatic.”

 

“Yeah, we know you have a- how you say, flair for the dramatic. You speak perfect English and still pretend to not know phrases.” Laughed John, his freckles scrunching up as he chuckled. “Anyways, as much as I’d like to, there’s really no point in pursuit.”

 

“ _ Pourquoi pas?”  _ Asked Lafayette, turning his head.

 

“Henry.” John gave the one word response, but that was plenty for his two best friends to comprehend. “Speaking of-” John turned to the rest of the gym, yelling the next part to the team as a whole. “Patriots! Pair up!” 

 

The trio jogged over to the rest of the team on the other side of the gym, John yelling along the way “Come on, guys! Let’s go! We need our heads in the game for the playoffs!”

 

**~~~**

 

Alex found his way to the next class; Chemistry. He loved math- well, he loved  _ any _ subject, and always enjoyed the more math-based science classes. He took a seat next to a pretty, dark skinned girl he vaguely recognized from his first period. He sat down and began copying the equations the teacher was still writing on the board, when Thomas Jefferson stuck his head quite literally into Alex’s business.

 

“Hello, again, Hamilton.” His Southern accent annoyingly drew out the words, causing Hamilton to suppress an eye roll.

 

“Hello,  _ Jefferson.” _ Alex noticed out of the corner of his eye that the pretty girl smiled down at her notebook when he emphasized the annoyance in his voice.

 

“So, you know Laurens?”

 

“You could say that.”   
  


“I just did.”

 

“Ok- then what are you asking me to confirm?”

 

Jefferson narrowed his eyes at Alexander, drawing back to his desk, throwing a simple “Oh, nothing.” In Alex’s direction.

 

Alex rolled his eyes then, smiling when the girl next to him smiled when he looked over at her next, mirth in her gaze.

 

He focused on the board, but became confused on the second equation the teacher had written. It wasn’t right. He knew that he was a polymath pain in the ass, and teachers always hated being corrected, especially by a new kid.  _ But _ he couldn’t let her teach the class the wrong equation for nonideal gas calculations.

 

“Um, Mrs. Clinton?” He raised his hand, waiting to be called on. She turned around from writing the examples, and nodded at him to continue. 

 

“The Van der Waals equation is copied wrong up there. The denominator for the second term in the first set of parentheses is supposed to be V squared, not to the first power.” The girl next to him, as well as the majority of the class looked at him, shocked, and Alex could practically  _ feel _ Jefferson’s glare into his back.

 

“Sorry?” The teacher inquired, as if testing Alexander to see if he wanted to continue in his correction.

 

“If the denominator of the second term was to the power of one, it would simply cancel out the first term of the second parentheses. You have to square it so the value still carries through for the equation, or else the pressure will be calculated without any measurement of volume.”

 

The teacher stared at Alex, slightly open mouthed, but he continued on.

 

“Van der Waals equation is  _ supposed _ to be open parenthesis P plus an squared over V squared, close parenthesis, times V minus  nb , close parenthesis, equals n times RT. It’s wrong on the board.” The class was fully watching Alex now, differing expressions of shock plain on their faces. Who  _ was _ this kid?

 

Mrs. Clinton turned back to the board, studying the equation she had copied for a second, before writing a small “ _ 2 _ ” as an exponent above the V in the denominator. “Uh- thank you, Mr. Hamilton. I think you’ll do fine in this class. You uh… thoroughly  _ dashed _ my worries of your success by joining in second semester.” She gave him a tight smile, before returning to the board.

 

Alexander heard whispers erupt around him, but chose to ignore any of the comments.  _ Especially  _ the groaned “ _ Est-ce que tu plaisantes?” _ From Thomas. Alexander did smirk upon hearing that one, though. No need to inform Thomas he knew French quite yet, if he was going to continue to speak aloud his thoughts if he presumed nobody understood him.

 

The girl next to him slid a piece of paper over his notebook page, smiling as she did so. “ _ Nice on :-) I’m Angelica Schuyler, btw.”  _ It read, in gorgeous cursive.

 

**~~~**

 

“Hey, babe.” James Madison greeted Thomas as they met up after fourth period, sharing a quick kiss. They had been together since middle school, although their relationship “Didn’t _really_ count then, dumbass.” according to James’ twin brother, Hercules Mulligan.

 

They typically avoided the twin brother comments, especially since they didn’t share many classes, and Hercules chose to go by their mother’s maiden name instead of their step father’s surname as James did.

 

“How was chemistry?” James asked when they pulled apart. 

 

“Not as good as my chemistry with  _ you _ .” Jefferson said, kissing him again. James laughed full heartedly, pushing Thomas away.

 

“Shut up, Thom.”

 

They began to walk through the hall, passing the sign up bulletins. “Oh, you know who was looking at the audition list?” James inquired, peering at it as they passed hand in hand.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“John Laurens!”

 

“Again?! What the hell?” Thomas asked, huffing. He always did have a flair to overdramatize things. “You know, he was looking at it this morning too. With that new kid, Hamilton.”

 

“Oh, he’s in my English class. We may be pairing up to write an essay together.” James said; he didn’t mind the abrasive nature Hamilton occasionally had showcased in their first class together.

 

“Ugh, gross, Jemmy.”

 

**~~~**

 

**_New message from Thomas J._ **

 

**Thomas J.:** _ Hey Schuyler- I have something that may interest you. In return, get the new asshole AWAY from Jem’s and mine play. _

 

**Angelica S.:** _???  _

 

**Thomas J. sent a .PDF**

 

**~~~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos, comments, and continued reading!! It means the world <3 If you guys have any feedback, ideas, suggestions, or anything else I'd love to hear it! <3 Thank you again so much, reading the comments make my days!


	4. Detention: King George Style

**_~ AFTER SCHOOL DETENTION; MR. FREDERICK’S AUDITORIUM~_ **

 

“More gold, Mulligan, more gold! I want those jumpsuits to shine as much as an effervescent jellyfish!” Mr. Frederick ridiculed Hercules, as he was sewing rows upon rows of tacky sequins onto a costume. He continued to flounce around from student to student, never hovering long enough to hear the snappy remarks his admonitions earned him. 

 

“ _ Monsieur _ , if you could paint faster, please? Or did they not teach that in France?”

 

“Come on now, Mr. Hamilton. I don’t care if you’re new here. This is detention, not nap time. Speed it up!”

 

“Laurens, I swear to the acting gods, if you mess up my spruce fir I will disembowel you!”

 

“Jefferson, stop feeling up your damn boyfriend. Honestly, could you  _ please _ try to keep it in your too-tight pants? Thank you!”

 

And all other sorts of comments flew from Mr. Frederick’s mouth. John leaned over to Lafayette from around the large tree they were paint and whispered “Power trip, much?” to which he earned a chuckle from Laf and a reproachful glare from the teacher, who berated John again.

 

~~~

 

“Yes! The answer is  _ yes _ , Hamilton!” 

 

Alexander looked up, startled to see a slightly crazed-eye looking Angelic Schuyler, clutching her phone. A few of the other detention-ites looked on in curiosity, desperate for some form of entertainment outside of the mind-numbingly dull work of painting rocks and other natural scenery.

 

“Sorry? Angelica, right?” Alexander knew he was right- he was never wrong. But he had found asking for confirmation furthered social interactions, and had gone about doing so for awhile now.

 

“Yes, Angelica. And yes! of  _ course _ you can be on the scholastic team!” Angelica waved the phone screen in front of him. Alexander stilled her hand, trying to read the bright screen. His eyes adjusted to the light, and the internally groaned.

 

A collage of screenshots met his view: “ _ GENIUS ORPHAN IMMIGRANT SENT TO THE MAINLAND, ADOPTED BY SENATOR” , “SENATOR’S IMMIGRANT SON HELPS DRAFT NEW IMMIGRATION BILL” , “ALEXANDER HAMILTON, BOY GENIUS, WINS NATIONAL SCHOLASTIC COMPETITION” , “ALEXANDER HAMILTON, POOR ORPHAN, WOWS NATION WITH HIS BRAIN” , “A MODERN DAY NEWTON? YOU DECIDE!” _ and others from his first few years in the country swam in front of him. 

 

“Why did you look these up?!” He asked, recoiling his hand from the phone’s screen. He really didn’t need this  _ damn _ reputation following him. Besides, George had gotten the ridiculous enquirer-esque news outlets to stop from writing the hyperbolic tales about him a few months ago, and he appreciated not having them resurface.

 

“ _ I _ didn’t. Someone...sent them to me. But, of course, you have to be on the scholastic team! I mean, if you  _ won _ last year? And I was reading up on you. You’re quite the story. So, you’re joining right? Meetings start tomorrow-”

 

“I’m really not sure, Angelica. Listen, I have a lot of catching up to do on the new curriculum, and I really got a bad reputation and stuck out at my last school for being the national winner, and-”

 

“C’mon, Hamilton. You’ll  _ never  _ be satisfied unless you’re working your... _ brain” _ \- a strategic wink was inserted here -“out everyday after school with me for the scholastic club.” Angelica pleaded, but overlaid a thick helping of flirting to her pitch.

 

“Besides-” The mound of hair Hamilton had begun to cringe at seeing entered his peripheral, the annoying drawl accompanying it. “We should stick to our own kind, don’t you think Hammie? The scholastics are the best fit you have here. Well, really, the closest thing you have  _ to _ a fit. Not exactly swimming in islanders here, now are we? And you proved today in chemistry you won’t need to catch up on our curriculum, since you already know it well enough to teach it, huh? What a nice offer, Schuyler.” Jefferson smirked down at the smaller teenager, his eyebrows lifted in condescension. 

 

Hamilton straightened up, setting down the paintbrush, readying for a verbal battle, itching for one even, but he was interrupted by his flamboyant teacher.

 

Mr. Frederick decided at that moment that it had been much too long since his last monologue, so called the class to attention. “Now, my loyal little detention subjects, I have a new subject to broach with you all. The  _ evils _ of modern day cellular devices, in the face of the theatre.”

 

~~~

 

“Perhaps, the cruellest feature of these  _ revolting _ technological advancements is that-” Mr. Frederick continued to drone on and on, boring the poor kids into deeper and deeper stupors. Lafayette, who had propped his head in the open knot of the tree, began to wriggle his nose as something brushed against it. He had begun dozing off around the ten minute mark of their teacher’s sermon. 

 

John tried not to laugh, lowering the leaf attached to the string again, brushing Laf’s face with it. This was a  _ much _ better use of the tacky stage decor, in his opinion. He caught Hercules’ eye, who gave him a sly thumbs up, behind the back of Mr. Frederick, who was basking in the quasi-attention the room was affording him. 

 

Alex caught John’s attention as well, when he huffed a quiet chuckle from below the tree. John winked at him above, and received a dazzling grin back. John mouthed  _ “You okay?”  _ to the islander, who shook his hand back and forth, noncommittally. “ _ Why?” _

 

Alexander made a large motion around his head, miming an afro. He accompanied the pantomime with a turned up chin, heightened eyebrows, and an obnoxious expression, charading Jefferson perfectly. John struggled not to fall out of the tree from silent laughter.

 

~~~

 

“Frederick!” A booming voice shouted into the auditorium, rousing the trance-like teenagers.

 

“Yes, Mr. Adams?” Frederick stopped abruptly, turning dramatically to glare at the intruder.

 

“If you could  _ please _ release my team from this damn war camp, I’d greatly appreciate it.” Sarcasm dripped off of the basketball coach’s words.

 

“Well, Mr. Adams, you see, these boys are  _ my  _ team for the time being. They committed a crime, and this is there punishment.”

 

“Dammit, George, these boys need to get their rich asses in the gym before their dads either pull funding or call the principal, and I’m not the one-”

 

“Listen up, Mr. John Adams. I know you- you just want everyone to relinquish control because you’re the big shot basketball coach. That’s  _ barely _ even a real job, anyways!”

 

“Firstly, I also teach health and fitness, but that’s besides the point-”

 

“Oh please!! You and I both know that there’s so little that you do here that you’re reduced to sucking on-”

 

“ENOUGH! Laurens, Mulligan, Lafayette, get your asses into my gym now! Frederick, this  _ isn’t _ over!” John Adams fixed an ice cold stare on the drama teacher, then turned on his heel and stormed out of the auditorium, leaving behind multiple open-jawed teenagers. His three team members scurried out behind him, John throwing Alex a passing glance and a quick wave, which he received back. That, at least, made him feel better. In fact, a slightly warm feeling spread in his chest at the wink Alex had thrown his way as he exited.

 

~~~

 

“Honestly, Angelica I really appreciate the offer, but-”

 

“Listen Hamilton, I’m going to level with you. You’re damn smart. I’m sure you already know how I got those articles. Jefferson, right?”

 

Alexander nodded here, shocked she had sized him up so quickly. Angelica continued, not surprised by the affirmation to her assumption.

 

“But you and I? We’re right there, together. We can use each other. I’m used to being the wittiest of the school, but with you? You could give me a run for my money. I like that. Besides, a handsome face around isn’t exactly going to throw me off my game.”

 

Alexander raised his eyebrows, smirking. “Oh? Handsome, am I?”

 

“Yes, and you know it too.” Angelica smiled halfway, mirth in her eyes.

 

“You want me in this club, Ms. Schuyler?” Alex asked, moving in a step.

 

“I’ve said just that, Hamilton.”

 

“Before I say anything, I have a question. Your answer will influence my decision.”

 

“Let’s hear it, then, Mr. Hamilton.” Angelica moved in slightly closer as well; to an outsider they would look almost as if they were restraining from kissing one another in the quad, but they both just enjoyed the give and take of the fast-developing, mutually beneficial, flirtatious friendship.

 

“What do you know about John Laurens?”

 

Angelica smirked this time, almost seeming bored by the question. “I know enough. Most of us have gone to the academies together for years. What I do know, though, is that you’re going to join my team if you want my sources and information.”

 

Alex looked her up and down, dramatically appraising her. She returned the gesture, forcing her smile down to not break the facade they were performing together. 

 

“Fine, Schuyler, you have a deal. Satisfied?”

 

“Never.” came the cheeky response, which Hamilton finally broke at, laughing.

 

~~~

 

“A woman after my own heart, it seems. I as well, am never satisfied.”

 

“Satisfaction is for the birds.”

 

“Ah, Schuyler, I do ever so enjoy you. However, perhaps if you’d let some Laurens-centric information slip, I can flutter my own way to satisfaction.”

 

Snorting, Angelica ignored the second portion of Alexander’s sentences.“You enjoy me? Then I have someone you should meet.” A sly smile danced across her lips, as the two began walking across the quad, arm in arm.

  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. I'm really sorry for the short hiatus/break. Life got very...crazy. Very fast, too. But I'm back! Hopefully I'll have a longer chapter up this weekend! <3 I'd really appreciate any feedback or comments y'all have on this, because I'm worried I'm a bit lost with it from being away. Thank you for reading it, it makes my day to see y'all like this. <3 thanks again, and (once again) I'm sorry for the delay!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Thank you so so much for reading this! <3 it means the world! If you have any comments, feedback, reviews, or anything else, please let me know or comment! Thank you again! :D <3


End file.
